Chicago Private School for the Deaf
by DivergentFan46
Summary: Modern day Divergent story. Tris looses her ability to hear at a very young age. This is a story about her high school experience and all the people she meets along the way.
1. Chapter 1

Chicago Private School for the Deaf

Author's Note: I'm back! This is a new story I'm starting so I hope everyone likes it. It is very original, I've never seen a Divergent story like this one :) (if you do have a story like this please don't get offended)

"Your daughter has obtained bacterial meningitis and has failed the hearing test."

The words hit the Prior family like a brick.

"Mommy what does that mean?" the little boy looks up at his mother.

"It means that your baby sister got really sick in her ears and she is now deaf."

"What is deaf?" the little boy asks in confusion.

"When someone is deaf it means they can't hear" a single tear slides down the mothers cheek when she delivers the words. Her child wipes the tear away.

"It's going to be okay mommy right?"

"Yes Caleb, Beatrice just can't hear you when you call her."

"That's okay mommy, we still love her"

"I know we do" she smiled down at him.

"When do we get to see her again mommy?"

"I don't know sweetheart, dad will go check" Natalie Prior gives a glance to her husband.

"Can I go with you daddy?" the little boy bounces with excitement in his mother's lap.

"Sure buddy," Caleb slides from his mother's lap and reaches for his father's outstretched hand. They walk up to the desk together and Andrew Prior picks the toddler up to rest on his hip. "Excuse me ma'am, I was wondering when we can see my daughter? Her name is Beatrice Prior."

The front desk lady, Dorothy according to her name tag, nods her head and types a few things into her computer. "A nurse should be coming out soon to take you to see your daughter," she smiles at the man.

"Thank you Dorothy."

"My pleasure Mr. Prior"

The father son duo go back to where their mother/wife sits by herself. "The lady said a nurse should be coming shortly," Andrew informs his wife.

"That sounds great."

"Is the Prior family here?" A nurse calls from the swinging doors to the patient rooms. Andrew gives Natalie a reassuring smile and they get up together and each grab a hand of their son. "Your daughter is currently sleeping but she doesn't understand what's going on and since she is only 6 months old, there is no way to communicate that everything will be fine" the nurse converses with the parents as they walk to Beatrice's room.

"As long as she is now healthy and all that is lost is her hearing we will be thankful for everything you guys have done for us," Andrew glances over at his wife to catch her nod in agreement.

"Well here she is, I'm sure she will be glad to see familiar faces."

"Thank you so much."

"If anything is needed just call," the nurse gives the family a smile and opens the door then leaves the family to their reunion.

Everyone immediately rushes over to the side of the crib and arrive just as Beatrice wakes up from her nap. "Hey there baby, it's nice to finally see you again" Natalie strokes her daughter's head to get her attention. The baby looks up at her family with wide, curious eyes and reaches up. The mother raises the baby from the hospital crib and brings her to her arms.

"Can I see daddy?" Caleb asks from the ground. Andrew picks his son up to view his little sister in his mother's arms. "She doesn't look deaf."

Andrew and Natalie look at each other and chuckle. "Sweetheart, you can't look deaf," Andrew tells his son.

"Then how will everyone know that she's deaf?" Caleb looks at his dad with a silly face.

"Well, everyone won't know that Beatrice is deaf. They will just have to learn like we did."

"Oh."

Andrew puts Caleb back on the ground so Natalie can hand the baby over to him and Natalie picks Caleb back up.

"She's still cute I guess" Caleb looks at Beatrice.

"She's beautiful," Natalie whispers.

A/N: Well how did you guys like it? The next chapter should be when the kids are in high school. Leave your reviews of what you think :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chicago Private School for the Deaf Chapter 2

The dim light from my desk lamp flashed, signaling that someone is at my door. I look at myself in the mirror and fix a piece of hair before turning around to open my bedroom door. My brother Caleb is standing on the other side, with him palm on the button next to my door getting ready to press it again for my signal lights.

"Are you ready to leave yet, we don't want to be late for the first day," he signed hurriedly.

"Would you calm down I'm ready to leave," I sign back and turn around to pick up my new backpack off my desk chair.

"Thank you," he spins on his heel and heads for the staircase downstairs. I follow behind him.

Heading through the kitchen to the garage, I grab an apple and kiss my mother on the cheek before heading out to meet Caleb in his car. My mother's hand waving at me trying to get my attention catches me eye. "Have a nice day sweetheart," she signs and shoos me out of the house.

"So are you ready for your first day of high school," Caleb spoke slowly so I could read his lips while he kept his hands on the wheel of his 2016 silver Aston Martin.

"Just a little nervous you could say," I spoke so I won't distract him. My parents have been taking me to a speech therapist since I was a little girl so I can communicate with the people around me that don't know sign language.

"Well don't be, you and Christina have each other's backs. And if someone needs to step in I am just a text away." Caleb is a junior at the sister school across the street from my private school for the deaf. Christina is the daughter of our parents' family friends, not to mention my best friend since age 5. She lost her hearing when she was 3. Her family got into a car wreck in the middle of the night that permanently damaged her ear drums.

A hand suddenly waved in front of my face. "Hello? Anyone there?" Caleb laughed.

"Yes, yes I was just thinking about stuff."

"Beatrice there is nothing to be worried about, everyone at that school is hard of hearing just like you."

"You know I like to be called Tris," I complain.

"We are here Tris, would you like me to walk you in or are you too old for that," he jokes with me.

"Haha so funny but I think I can survive until I find Christina."

"Love you!"

"Love you too," I sign and close the door.

He drives away right as I turn around to stare at the big building in front of me. Taking a deep breath, I take my first steps into a high school cafeteria and look around for any familiar faces. A tall girl with shoulder length dark hair and tan skin has her back to me, waiting in line to see the list of home room teachers. I walk up behind her and tug on her hair and immediately turn my back to her. I smile as I imagine her wiping around to see who would do such a thing and feel a tug on my own hair. I pretend to not feel it and pick at my nails when she walks in front of me.

"You stealthy thing you," the tanned girl signed with a smirk.

"Oh hey Christina I didn't see you there!" I signed, a fake surprise face painted on.

"Yeah sure," she signed back chuckling.

"Have you seen home rooms yet?" I asked.

"No I was just waiting in line when a rude blonde pulled my hair."

"Well it looks like it is your turn now," I smile and gesture her up to the posted paper on the wall. I peek over her shoulder and find the teacher and room number next to the Ol-Pu last names: Turner D122.

"Who do you have?" I sign to Christina as we walk away.

"Baker C208. You?"

"Turner D122. I have no idea where I'm going," I spun in a circle looking for a sign to direct me. Christina reached out and gripped my arm, stopping me.

"I don't either but I think we can just ask someone," she laughs at my show.

"Good thinking," I laugh back. She looks over my shoulder and spots someone as she grabs my arm and drags me to a teacher who just finished pointing a student toward their classroom.

"May I help you ladies?" she signed to us.

"Yes we need to know how to get to C208 and D122 please?" Christina asked.

"Well C208 is right up those stairs over there and to the left and D122 is right down this hallway and to the right," she pointed to the different directions.

"Thank you so much ma'am," Christina and I both signed with thankful smiles.

"Glad to help," she smiled back.

"Text me your schedule as soon as you get it," Christina demanded before running off to her class.

I watched her until she got to the stairs and waved a goodbye. Turning around I walked down the directed hall and read every class number until I walked upon D122. Walking in, the class was very empty with few people occupying the desks. I chose a seat in the middle of the class and waited for the lights to flash, signaling the beginning of class.

 _This will be fun_ , I thought as the teacher walked in, shutting the door behind her.

A/N: Hope everyone likes this chapter! Please leave a review of your thoughts and comments :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chicago Private School for the Deaf Chapter 3

"I'm pleased to welcome everyone to their first day of high school," the teacher smiled and looked around the class as she signed.

"I am Mrs Turner and even though I'm only your homeroom teacher, this is the classroom you are assigned to take any standardized tests in and where all first day paperwork for the school should be turned in," she holds up a stack of envelopes, each presumably filled with said papers, and sets them back on her desk to continue to sign to us.

"I will start to call everyone up alphabetically to receive their packet and schedule. Feel free to ask any questions about your schedule if there are any. Anthony Oliver, Samantha Ortega..." Mrs Turner continues to sign students names when a small light on the edge of her desk flashes once quickly. She looks back toward the door of the classroom and the students, including myself, follow her eyes to the back of the classroom where the door is to see a flustered boy with very tanned skin looking around the classroom for an empty seat.

"You can take this seat right here in the front. What is your name?" Mrs Turner ushers the boy to the seat in front of mine.

"Uriah Pedrad," he signs back as he drops his backpack on the ground by his feet and slouches in the seat.

"Well Uriah, since it is the first day of school I will let this tardy slide. Looks like your next on my stack so here is your schedule and first day packet," she puts the envelope and sheet of paper with his schedule down in front of him.

After she turns back to the stack everyone forgets about the late arrival and waits for Mrs Turner to finish handing out papers.

"Beatrice Prior." I get up from my seat and walk up to the front of the classroom to receive my packet and schedule. Mrs Turner hands me the papers without making eye contact, and I go back to my seat.

After she is done handing out packets, there are still a few minutes left in class. Uriah turns around in his seat with a goofy grin. "So what does your schedule look like?" He grabs his schedule off his desk and turns mine so they are laying right next to each other. "Sweet we have second, lunch and fourth period together. My name is Uriah by the way."

"Yeah I kinda got that when you made a scene earlier," I laugh a little and he blushes very lightly. "My name is Tris, nice to meet you." Just then the overhead lights flash signaling the end of homeroom.

"See you in second period Tris," Uriah waves at me as he exits the classroom. I realized that I haven't even gotten a good look at my schedule yet and have no clue where I'm going.

1- English I- Coach Norman- A083

2- Geometry- Mr Fischer- B104

3- Art- Mrs Jones- D118

4- World Geography- Mrs Green- B133

Lunch

5- Track- Coach Donald- LR

6- Health- Mrs Garza- D220

7- Biology- Ms Hightower- C110

I pull out the map attached to my schedule and find where I am by the signs in the hallway and follow the signs and map to A hall. I put my finger on where I want to go and look at the signs posted on the walls to get a sense of direction. The hallway lights flash once, signaling two minutes till the late bell. I take a right down a hall marked A080-A085 and read the classroom signs until about halfway down the hall on the left is the class marked A083.

"Hello, may I see your schedule to make sure you are in the right class?" the man standing at the door, presumably Coach Norman, greets me. I hand over my schedule and he looks over the first period line. He marks something on his clipboard, probably the attendance sheet, and holds out his hand to shake.

"Go and take a seat anywhere," he hands me my schedule back and I step into his classroom. It is pretty ordinary looking, the seats set up in 5 rows of 6 facing the front of the room where his desk sits. I don't see any familiar faces so I take a desk toward the back of the middle row and wait for the late 'bell' to signal and the few lost and stray people to trickle in.

"Welcome everyone to 9th grade English, I am Coach Norman," he looks to be middle aged, with dark hair and a few grays. "This is my 12th year teaching English, my 5th at this school. I also coach boys basketball and golf. This is your course syllabus, I'm not going to read it to you since you should hopefully be able to read by now. I need the last page signed by you and a parent or guardian," he hands a small stack to the first person in every row and everyone takes one and passes the rest back. "If there are any questions, the way to contact me through my teacher email is on the front page of the packet. I expect everyone to have this paper signed by Wednesday for the first grade of the year."

Coach Norman continues to stand at the front of the class and sign to us important rules of the class, the normal no cell phones unless permitted and such. "Well I'm done droning on so go ahead and have some time to talk or play on your phone," he goes and sits at his desk and pulls something up on his computer screen.

I take out my phone and look at all the texts Christina sent me since homeroom.

 _C: So what classes do you have?_

 _C: Tris? Helloooo_

 _C: Have you gotten your schedule yet?_

 _C: Send me a pic whenever you can :)_

 _T: Sorry I'm just now looking at my phone, here's the pic_

I wait for a response.

 _C: Yay! We have second, third, lunch, sixth, and seventh together :)_

 _T: Oh thank goodness I was scared I wouldn't have anyone all day_

 _C: Haha I'm sure you'd make friends_

 _T: I met a guy named Uriah in homeroom, we have second, lunch and fourth together_

 _C: Oohh Tris found a guy friend ;)_

 _T: You know that's not what I meant_

Just then the lights flash again and everyone gets up from their seats and leave the classroom. Once I exit I pull out my schedule and map once again and weave my way through the halls to find B hall for geometry.

Just like first period, the teacher greets me at the door and checks my schedule, telling me to sit anywhere. I enter the classroom and the desks are arranged in groups of four. While scanning the room, I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn around to be face to face with Christina.

"So where do you want to sit?" she asks.

I scan the room and see a familiar tanned boy with dark hair that is cropped on the sides and left longer and curly on top. I walk over to where he is sitting by himself in the group of desks in the back corner and take a seat across from the boy.

"Hey Uriah, this is my best friend Christina. Christina, this is the guy I told you about from homeroom," I introduce them to each other.

"Let's all compare schedules," Christina suggests. We each smooth out our schedules and lay them side by side to compare.

"Well we all have this class together obviously, and we all have the same lunch. Tris, you and I have art, health, and biology together. Uriah, you and I have English together. And you guys have world geography together," Christina signs as her eyes look over our schedules. Just then the lights flash and Mr Fischer closes the door to begin class.

Once he starts we all realize that it's the same speech that every teacher is going to give us and we zone out. I end up doodling on the course syllabus he hands out and playing tic-tac-toe with Uriah on the corner of his paper, me winning two out of three rounds.

Eventually the class is over and Christina and I say bye to Uriah and agree on a meeting place for lunch. I pull Christina along as we make our way back to D hall for art.

When we get into the art room, the teacher has a seating chart on the front table. The tables each have a pair of stools at them facing the front of the classroom. When I can finally see the seating arrangement, I am in the back of the classroom with the other people with last names beginning toward the end of the alphabet and Christina is toward the front of the room.

Once again, the lights flash and class starts, but the only problem is that the teacher is no where to be seen. Christina turns around in her chair and makes a confused face at me and I shrug in response. Everyone looks around confused and then the door opens and a lady wearing all black steps into the classroom.

"Sorry for the wait guys, even teachers have to use the restroom once in a while," I guess this is Mrs Jones. "Also, I have you in alphabetical order because it is easier for me to learn names, so once the school year is up and running you will be free to move seats. All of your teachers probably go by Mr, Ms, or Coach, but that makes me feel old so I would like you all to call me Tori," she continues. "This is the class syllabus and it has all of the materials that you will need to purchase for the class, if there are any problems with obtaining the required materials, let me know and I will talk with your parents," she walks down each row of tables and passes out the single sheet of paper.

When she is finished she goes back to the front of the room and pulls something up on her computer, projecting it onto the board at the front. "Now put the syllabus away and I would like everyone to come and get a blank sheet of paper from the front and your preferred tool for art and draw or sketch your favorite part of the summer," she gestured to the table at the front and everyone gets up to collect the materials. "This is what I drew so I will leave it here for inspiration," she finishes speaking and goes back to her desk and pulls out a book.

I look down at my paper and envision the safari I went on during my trip to South Africa last July. I begin to sketch and get lost in the world of art when I look up and Christina is standing in front of my table and the rest of the class is empty.

"Come on class is over, hand in your drawing to Tori," Christina takes the colored pencil from my hand and turns around. I stand up and give my drawing of a lion pride to Tori and exit the classroom.

"Tris that drawing was really good, you should sign up for a contest or something," Christina signs as we walk down the hall.

"It wasn't that great," I argue.

"Yes it was," she counters.

"I'll talk to you later Christina," I sign as I turn down B hall.

"See ya Tris," she waves and makes her way to the volleyball locker room. I follow the signs on the wall and make my way to world geography where I'm supposed to meet Uriah.

I enter the classroom, taking a seat in the first row, and wait for Uriah to show up. He enters the classroom in a rush just as the lights flash to signal the start of class, and takes the seat to my right. Mrs Green takes her spot at the front of the classroom and starts the same speech given to us by every teacher. I eventually end up daydreaming until class is finished.

"So how have you liked Chicago so far?" I ask Uriah as we walk to the cafeteria.

"It's been interesting," he answers.

"That's one way to describe it here," I laugh.

"Is that Christina over there?" He looks to a table in the middle of the cafeteria and I nod in confirmation.

"Let's go get in line," I steer toward the lunch line and wait to receive my meal. After getting my slice of pizza and a water bottle, Uriah and I meet Christina at the table she is sitting at.

"Hey guys," she greets us.

"Hey Christina," we greet back. The rest of lunch goes by with small talk about summer break and Christina and I tell Uriah about ourselves and he tells us about himself. When lunch is over we all go to throw away our trash and I separate from them making my way to the track locker room and they go to Coach Norman's class.

 _This school year isn't going to be as bad as I thought it was._


	4. Chapter 4

Chicago Private School for the Deaf Chapter 4

A/N: Well it has been exactly a month since my last update, haha. Hope you guys enjoy :)

"Welcome to girls track, I am Coach Donald. I have been coaching at this school for 5 years, and coaching girls track for 7. I ran track throughout high school and college. I specialized in 200 meter sprints, 110 meter hurdles, and 4x400 relay," Coach Donald stands in the front of the bleachers and signs to the estimated 20 girls, including myself, seated in front of her.

A girl to my right shoots her hand into the air, and Coach nods in her direction. "Did you try out for the Olympics?"

"I was training and a month before the Qualifier I tore my ACL during practice so I wasn't able to compete," Coach Donald answers. "Now onto expectations. Starting tomorrow, everyday everyone is required to dress out, either in athletic shorts or leggings if your shirt covers your bottom. Spandex are only to be used during meets and not to be worn around school." I see a few upset faces at the last remark.

"I expect everyone to keep their grades at least 70s or above, or in other words, passing. If even one class is below a 70 you are ineligible to compete at any meet, so keep your grades up. The final and, in my opinion, most important expectation is that you will respect me as your coach and your fellow runners, from this school and all the other ones we will compete against," Coach Donald looks across the bleachers with a serious face as she tells the last rule.

"Now follow me into the locker room and I will assign lockers and give out combinations," everyone rises from their seat and follows Coach across the hall from the gym and into the locker room labeled 'Girl's Track'. Inside, red lockers line the walls and benches sit in the middle of the room. The floors are a simple dark gray concrete with drains every 10 to 15 feet.

"I will be going in alphabetical order so pay attention," Coach Donald tells us as she approaches the first locker. "Starting with Sarah Adams." I zone out for a few minutes, as I know that my last name will be closer to the end. Eventually there aren't many girls still left so I start to pay more attention to the names being signed.

"Tris Prior," I approach Coach Donald and what I guess is going to be my locker for the year. She looks at the locker number and then down at her clipboard with a list of all the lockers along with their combinations. She puts her fingernail under a set of numbers and clicks open her pen with her other hand, writing the 3 numbers on a sticky note and handing it to me.

I turn to locker 23 and enter my combination written on the sticky note, 12-36-46. That will be easy enough to remember.

After everyone is given their locker, we are instructed to go back to the gym and sit back on the bleachers to wait for the class period to be over.

Soon the lights flash and all of the girls leave the gym and go to our next period. I have my next class, health, with Christina in D hall. When I get to the classroom, Christina is already seated at a table with her backpack in the chair to her right.

"Hey," she signs as I walk over to the seat.

"Hey," she waves and moves her bag so I can sit down. I put my backpack on the ground by my feet and take a seat. "How was track?" she asks.

"Eh, I don't know anyone," I answer. Right as I finish, the lights flash and the teacher, Mrs Garza, walks in.

Just like every teacher, Mrs Garza stands at the front of the class and goes over her syllabus with the rules and requirements. The one thing different, is that our parent and self have to sign a waver saying we can watch videos with blood and other human body things in them.

Just as Mrs Garza finishes explaining the waver, the lights flash and everyone springs out of their seats to leave. Christina and I take the time to make sure the packet containing the waver is inside our folders without any wrinkles and safely in our backpacks before getting up to leave.

"Last period of the day," Christina signs as we walk down the hall to biology.

"It seems like the day has been so short," I sign in surprise. Caleb always says the first day is the worst since every teacher says the same thing.

"Maybe that means the school year will go by quickly too so we can go back to summer."

"Man I hope so," Christina and I take a right into C hall and enter the third classroom on our left. As soon as we enter, I notice that the the teacher is much younger than all the other ones I've seen today. She is tall, maybe 6 foot, with long blonde hair.

"Hello girls," she greets us as we walk in, "take any seat in the room." Christina and I go to sit in the third row on the left half of the classroom. Soon, the lights flash and the final class period of the day begins.

"Welcome everyone to Biology, I'm Ms Hightower. Well I'm sure by now that everyone has listened to 6 other teachers drone on with their syllabus and rules and suck. But I'm going to expect that everyone can read for themselves at home or on the bus or wherever, so I'm starting the year with a lab," Ms Hightower passes out the syllabus and then a lab sheet.

"This is a simple lab, viewing different kinds of cells under microscopes. The objective is to learn the basics of microscope functions and starting easy observation skills and descriptions." I look over the lab sheet and Christina and I immediately look to each other for a partner.

"So everyone can go to a lab station, where a microscope should already be set up, and start their lab," Ms Hightower sends us off.

"So I know that this knob zooms, and this one puts the image in focus, but I'm not sure about anything else," I point to the different knobs on our microscope and explain to Christina.

"Well these different lenses are to magnify to different intensities, and this is to adjust the amount of light that comes through. And that's all I know," Christina points to other parts of the microscope.

"I think we are starting off with my knowledge than others," I sign as I looks around the room to see other groups completely clueless.

Eventually Christina and I complete the lab and go back to our seats to wait for the last 'bell' of the day to release us from school.

Once the school day ends, Christina and I walk out to where Caleb dropped me off before school to wait for her mom to pick her up and Caleb to come back for me.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Christina signs as she walks to her mother's car, "I'll text you later."

I sit on a bench outside of the door we walked through and wave to Christina and her mom as they drive away. I pull out my phone while keeping an eye out for Caleb's car.

When he pulls in, I get up from my seat and open the passenger door, putting my backpack on the floor and sitting back down. "How was your first day of high school?" he asks, and I read his lips.

"Oh it was fantastic. Just the way you described it, with all the teachers handing out the same syllabus and telling us the same rules every class period," I answer with a light laugh.

"Well would you like to celebrate with some ice cream?" he looks at me with a grin.

"Of course, who turns down ice cream?" I laugh again and he turns right into a shopping center with our favorite ice cream place in it. Caleb parks out front and we get out of the car and enter through the front door.

"Hello, what can I get for you?" the cheery young lady asks from behind the counter.

"One scoop of sweet cream coffee caramel in a waffle cone please," I step aside and watch as Alice, according to her name tag, scoops my ice cream and hands it to me. Caleb steps up and orders his usual, mint chocolate chip in a waffle cone, and pays.

We leave the ice cream shop and sit in his car eating our ice cream in silence before it melts on us.

"That was a good celebration," I say as I wipe my hands off with a napkin and hand Caleb one too.

"Indeed it was," he responds and puts the key into the ignition, turning the car on and driving home.

We pull into the driveway and grab our bags, getting out of the car and walking to the front door. Caleb takes the house key on his key chain and inserts it into the lock, opening the door and stepping to his left to let me enter.

I head straight for my room and put my backpack on my desk chair, proceeding to fall onto my bed. I stare at the ceiling and the next thing I know, Caleb is shaking my shoulder.

"Dinner is ready," he signs and pulls me out of my covers. I groan and rub my eyes from the sleep. I glance at my clock 5:30 pm. I follow Caleb downstairs and into the kitchen to see my parents both seated at the table waiting for us to start dinner.

"How was school Bea?" my dad signs as I sit at my spot across from him.

"It was good, kind of boring," I answer.

"Well let's start eating then," my mother picks up the plate of chicken and takes a piece then passes it to my father who passes it to Caleb who passes it to me. We continue this until everyone is served and we begin eating.

After we have all finished, Caleb and I clear the table and rinse the dishes for my mother to put them into the dishwasher.

"Bea, can you go get the mail please?" my mother asks as I dry my hands.

"I'll be right back," I smile and exit the front door, walking down the driveway to our mailbox on the curb. I notice across the street a brand new black Jeep, it must belong to our new neighbors. The house had been for sale for months until just a few weeks before school started, a family bought it and moved in.

I take the mainly junk mail back into the house and set it on the counter for my parents to sift through for bills and such. I go back up to my room to retrieve my backpack so my parents can sign all of the papers handed out to me today.

After I have double checked that everything is signed, I go back to my room and get ready for bed. I put on my soft polka dot pajama bottoms and a plain tank top before climbing into bed, setting my alarm on my watch to wake me, by vibrating till I turn it off, for the morning. I easily fall into a peaceful sleep and dream of nothing memorable.

A/N: I just have to say that the ice cream flavors mentioned are ones from Häagen Dazs and I recommend both. They are very good, and I don't even like coffee but I loved the ice cream :) please leave a review I love feedback.


	5. Chapter 5

Chicago Private School for the Deaf

Chapter 5

A/N: Well guys, it's been a really long time since I updated. I'm taking a class in summer school this month, but I hope to begin to write more. My summer is pretty busy, so I won't make any promises. Hope y'all enjoy :)

"So are you interested in any girls?" I smirk as Caleb drives us to school.

"You know I don't have time for a relationship right now Bea." He's right. Caleb is super smart, taking all college level courses and will most likely excel at all of them.

"How about you Bea, any relationships?" he chuckles a little.

"Oh you know me, just sticking with Christina," I reply. It's just at that moment when Caleb pulls into my school parking lot.

"Have a good day, learn something," he signs before I get out of the car and give him a wave back.

It's as soon as I close the door to his car and turn to watch him drive away that I notice the exact same Jeep from across the street pull up where Caleb was just parked. I watch closely as a familiar head of curls pops out of the passenger door. The tanned boy grabs his backpack out of the floorboard and when he turns around I immediately recognize Uriah.

His face lights up when he sees me standing on the sidewalk. "Hey, I didn't see you there," he signs as he walks up to me.

"No I was just intrigued. I think your my new neighbor across the street from my house. Your Jeep looks exactly like the one I saw last night," I replied as we started to walk inside.

"Do you live on Madison Avenue?" he asks.

"No way. I do live on Madison Avenue," I sign with excitement. "Welcome to the neighborhood, neighbor."

"I thought I was going to have no friends at my new house, but now I know I've got you right across the street when I get tired to annoying my brother," he smiles wide.

"I told Christina we would meet her outside the cafeteria to walk until we have to split for homeroom," I sign as I steer Uriah toward the cafeteria.

"There she is," he points to her as she leans against the wall on her phone, "let's scare her." I nod my head in response and we move to be walking against the wall she is leaning on with her back to us.

I stop Uriah by tapping his shoulder. "She hates being tickled," I sign and glance over his shoulder to make sure she can't see us. Uriah gives me a sly smile and a head nod. We continue to creep up on her until we are right behind her, almost breathing down her neck.

I put up three fingers and start to count down. Once my last finger goes down Uriah starts to tickle her sides and I jump around to her front and start to attack her stomach. She squeals and jumps away from our reach.

"I hate you guys," she signs with a big grin on her face.

"It was his idea," I put all the blame on Uriah.

"Oh no missy. I'm not taking all the blame, you told me she doesn't like tickling," Uriah jokes.

"Tris I'm hurt you would betray your best friend like that," Christina signs in mock hurt.

"Awh but I still love you," I hook my arm around hers and start to drag her toward our homerooms, Uriah following to our right. We split at the stairs and Christina goes up while Uriah and I continue forward.

"Did you get all your papers signed?" I asked as we approached the classroom.

"Nope, we have until Friday so might as well procrastinate," he responds. I shake my head in disapproval.

"It's easier if you just do it now before you forget," I tease him.

"You're probably right, but I'll stick to being lazy. You can just remind me Thursday night," he signs as we take our seats.

"I'm not going to come knocking on your door to remind you to get your paperwork signed," I laugh a little.

"Here then, put your number in my phone and text me," he takes out his phone and clicks to the contact page before handing it to me. The bell flashes right as I hand his phone back and he turns around in his seat to face the front.

****time skip****

"Spill it Uriah, what are we doing in health and biology today," Christina demands from Uriah across the lunch table.

"We watched some video in health and then took notes in biology," Uriah shrugs.

"School is starting to get boring again," I sign and let out a sigh.

"And it's only the second day," Christina points out before taking a bite of her sandwich.

"When are volleyball tryouts?" I ask Christina before turning to my own sandwich.

"Coach said she isn't going to hold formal tryouts, just observe us in class this first week," she answers. I nod and we all return to our lunches and eat with small talk here and there until the bell flashes.

"Y'all have fun in English," I sign before getting up and throwing away my trash. I walk to the locker room alone and change quickly once I open my locker.

"Good afternoon ladies," Coach greets us as we all walk onto the track. "Today we will start off with warm ups and then everyone will run a couple of laps at their own pace. Partner up and start stretching."

I dread the last part, I have no friends in track. Lucky another girl is looking around lost too, so I introduce myself and we stretch together. Her name is Sydney, she seems nice enough.

Coach gets our attention and motions us to the track. We all line up and she signals for us to start running. I start out at a steady jog to maintain my position in the huddle of girls that are running at the same pace, but soon get tired of the slower pace and speed up to the front. I continue at my run until I realize that I've lapped a couple of girls who are breathing heavy and jogging so slow it's almost a walk.

Eventually, Coach calls us in and she briefly speaks to us before sending us back to the locker room to get ready for the rest of the day. I barely broke a sweat so I just put on more deodorant and go to a secluded corner to spray a little perfume after putting my school clothes back on.

I turn the lock of my locker, like my dad told me to do after I shut it, and the lights inside the locker room flash to signal the end of the period.

I exit the locker room and walk to health to meet Christina. We end up watching a video exactly like Uriah said at lunch. It's pretty boring, just explaining new vocabulary that will be used throughout the course.

Biology ends up to be exactly as Uriah told us it would be also, starting off the first unit with notes. Soon enough, the final bell of the day flashes and everyone gets up and leaves the classroom.

Just like yesterday, Christina's mom is waiting for her right as we walk outside. "See ya tomorrow," I sign and wave to Christina's mom from the bench I go to take a seat in.

Not too long later Caleb pulls up and I hop in. "How was school?" I speak up first.

"It's exciting, we are actually starting to learn stuff now. But I've already done some research over the summer so I know the gist of what we're covering for now," Caleb's eyes light up with the fire of intelligence. "How was your day?" he asks back.

"Eh, we are starting to learn. So that's boring," don't get me wrong, I like school, but if my school were to burn down tonight, I wouldn't be disappointed like Caleb would.

"Do you know what we're doing for dinner?" I ask Caleb as we get out of his parked car in the driveway.

"I think mom is making lasagna."

"Sounds good. I'll be in my room so just come get me for dinner," I sign to Caleb and turn to walk upstairs.

I close my bedroom door behind me and flip the light switch. I also let in some natural light by opening the shades covering my window that faces the street in front of the house. I peek out my window and see that Uriah just got home. Another boy gets out of the driver's side door and at just a glance, he looks exactly like Uriah. It's not until they stand closer together I realize that the new boy, presumably Uriah's brother, is a couple inches taller.

The boys walk into their house and I turn back to my desk and pull out my folders, setting out all my homework for the night. I sit down in my desk chair and start my work.

When I finish, about an hour and a half later, it's not yet dinner time so I lay in bed and watch Pretty Little Liars on Netflix, with captions of course.

After about an episode and a half, Caleb comes into my room to bring me to dinner. I follow him downstairs, and the smell of dinner hits me before my eyes can see it. My mom makes a pretty amazing lasagna, and it looks amazing, with its melted cheese topping, sitting on the dining room table.

I get myself a glass of water and take my seat at the table. Caleb sits down next, and then my father, and once my mother makes sure everything is on the table, she takes her seat. My father looks at all of us with a smile, and everyone else bows their heads and I watch my father as he says/signs the blessing.

"How big of a piece do you want dear?" my mom asks before taking my plate.

"Not too big, but not too small either," I reply and wait as she cuts out a piece and plops it onto my plate. She hands the plate back to me, with a steaming piece of lasagna and I thank her before picking up my fork and digging in.

"How was everyone's day?" my dad asks us. I look around and no one is starting to say anything so I go.

"Mine was okay. We are starting to actually do school work and stuff now."

"Sounds like the teachers have scheduled well," he nods his head and turns to Caleb and then my mother. I kind of zone out while they talk. I feel a small kick on my left foot, coming from Caleb's direction. I give him a look and he looks to my father at the head of the table. Taking the hint, I also look.

"So this weekend I have a fancy business dinner that everyone is invited to. All of the managers and their families will be there," my father explains. "I am hoping all of you can make it, I'm sure it shouldn't be a problem, seeing that Christina will be there with her family."

"We will all be delighted to attend," my mother smiles at my father and places her hand over his on the table affectionately.

"I have no plans," Caleb says.

"Well like you said, Christina will be there anyway," I smile and everyone turns back to their food. After everyone has eaten enough, Caleb and I clear the table and rinse the dishes to put into the dishwasher to run overnight.

"Goodnight everyone," I call out before walking upstairs. No one probably said anything in reply, and if they did I couldn't hear them. I enter my room and close the shades on my window so I could change into my pajamas. I go into my bathroom and brush my teeth.

Climbing into bed, I check my alarm watch and then lean over to turn the lamp off. Snuggling into my covers, I fall asleep soon with little trouble.


	6. Chapter 6

Chicago Private School for the Deaf Chapter 6

A/N: So I kinda created a Pinterest account so I can pin things related to this story. It will include clothes, room decor, and other things pertaining to the story to provide a visual. It is under the same name as my account here on Fanfiction, so I hope you go and follow. With that aside, hope you guys like, please review with opinions :)

"So what are you wearing to this dinner tomorrow night?" Christina asks me while chewing her salad.

"What dinner tomorrow?" Uriah questions.

"Some business dinner our fathers and family are invited to attend," I answer.

"Ah sounds like fun," Uriah smiles and turns back to his lunch.

"I have no clue what I'm going to wear. What about you?" I answer Christina.

"I was going to go shopping today after school. You should come too and we'll shop together," Christina looks excited, maybe a little too excited for shopping.

"I'll text my mom and see what she says," I shake my head with a smile while pulling out my phone. I send my mom a text asking if I could go shopping with Christina after school and she replied back immediately with a sure and to drop by the house to pick up money.

"My mom said I can go after school, we just need to drop by my house for me to pick up money," I told Christina.

"Sounds good, I'll ask my mom if she can pick us both up and take us to your house then the mall," Christina clicks some buttons on her phone and then starts typing what I assume is a text to her mom.

It was right as she looked up, when I took my last bite of my lunch, that the bell rang, sending us to fifth period.

"I'll text you what my mom says," Christina picks up her empty salad dish as dumps it in the trash as she and Uriah leave for English after they say their goodbyes. I head to the locker room in hopes that practice will be easy for the first Friday of the school year.

*****time skip*****

"Hello Mrs. Washington," I greeted Christina's mom once I got into her car.

"Hello Tris, how have you been?"

"I've been good. Thank you for the ride home and then to the mall," I thanked her like my mother told me, even though I would not have let this go without thanks.

"Oh it's no problem sweetie," she waves me off and starts the car on its way to my house. I'm guessing that Christina and her mom are talking in the front, Christina took speech classes like me when she was little. I just sit in the back and look out the window at all the familiar trees and the neighborhood park.

*****time skip*****

"This would totally look cute on you," Christina signs before pulling a dress off of the rack she is shifting through.

I take a look at the dress she has in her hands. It's a black dress that seems to cling to the body with strap things covering the upper chest that doesn't look like it comes down very far past my butt.

"I don't think so," I shoot the dress down.

"Oh come on. At least try it on for me to see," Christina begs.

"No," I turn back to the racks to search. I can't find anything in the rack I'm looking through so I turn to search the next rack. Christina starts at the other end of the rack and we start to make our ways to the middle, occasionally pulling out dresses to get the other's opinion.

When Christina and I are just a few feet apart, getting closer to the middle, I come across a light blue lace dress. I pull it out off the rack and hold it up to my body, turning for Christina to take a look.

"That is totally you," she comments, "go try it on."

"You keep looking for yourself," I sign before looking around for the fitting rooms. I nod my head at the worker standing behind the desk at the entrance then make my way into the last dressing room to the right, locking the door behind me.

I slip the dress on and do the maneuver every girl has mastered to zip up my dress in the back. I look at myself in the mirror. The dress is a baby blue, halter neck, sort of hugs my torso and then flares out at the waist, completely lace, and ends at about mid thigh.

I open the door to my fitting room to look at myself in the 180 mirror that sits at the end of the hallway. Just as I step out of my room, Christina walks out of her room across the hall in a burgundy dress.

"Your dress is perfect," Christina signs with a smile on her face. She makes a little spin motion with her finger and I twirl around in front of her like a little girl. "Not too bad Tris."

"How about yourself! You look great," I sign and motion to her. Her dress is also a halter top, hugging her torso then flaring at the waist, with a large pleat in the middle of the skirt.

"I think these are our dresses," Christina signs with enthusiasm. We meet in the middle of the hallway and look at ourselves in the mirror. "We look hot," Christina signs and we laugh at her comment.

*****time skip*****

"Can Tris spend the night so we can get ready together tomorrow?" Christina asks her mom after she picks us up.

"If Tris's parents are fine with it you know we are always happy to have her over," Mrs. Washington replies.

"I'm going to text my mom while we drive back to my house," I add before getting into the backseat of the car.

Right as we turn the corner onto my street my mother responds saying that I can spend the night at Christina's but I have to be ready for my parents to pick me up from her house in the afternoon so we can arrive at the dinner as a complete family.

I tap Christina's shoulder and she turns around to face me. "My mom said I can spend the night," I sign.

"Sweet," Christina signs back and then turns back around to inform her mom.

After we get to my house, Christina and I go to my room so she can help me make sure I pack everything I will need, while our moms talk downstairs about normal mom stuff probably.

"So you really just need pajamas and some clean comfy clothes to wear tomorrow. I have the perfect pair of shoes to go with your dress, it's a good thing we are the same size. Oh and I will do your makeup and hair," Christina gets lost signing away a story book as I just ignore her, nodding my head every so often.

"All done," I sign and show Christina the contents of my overnight bag.

"Perfect, let's go," she signs and hurries out of my bedroom. I turn the lights off and shut the door behind me before meeting Christina at the top of the stairs. We smile at each other before I start to make my way downstairs first with Christina not too far behind.

Our mothers are sitting at the stools we have around our big island in the kitchen talking when Christina and I walk in. They both turn to look at us at the same time.

"Do you have everything honey?" my mom questions.

"Yes ma'am," I sign back.

"We'll have fun then. We will be at their house around 4:45 to pick you up tomorrow," my mother informs me.

"It was good talking to you Natalie," Mrs. Washington says goodbye to my mother and we all go back to her car.

"We were planning on having breakfast for dinner if that's okay with you Tris," Mrs. Washington says before pulling out of my driveway.

"That sounds good," I answer with a smile. Christina's mom is a very good cook, and we can all only hope it has rubbed off onto Christina too. Christina's dad holds a very high up position in my dad's oil company. It is a big company, known worldwide, so it has provided our family with a lot of money. That helped when I was younger and had to partake in several expensive professional therapies to aid in my loss of hearing.

Now the money pays for our big 6 bedroom, 2 story home, my private school, anything we could want, and still we have enough left over to give to a new charity every month. This dinner tomorrow night is to thank the company my father has paired up with, who increased the income that we can start to give to 2 charities a month now.

Soon enough, we arrive at the Washington household. Like my own, it is large in size. When we all get inside, Christina and I take off to her room until they begin dinner. Christina's room is just like her, bright, colorful, and a slight mess. She walks past the small pile of tshirts on the floor without a blink of an eye, right to her bed. I follow suit and we plop down together.

Christina and I end up talking all afternoon until her little sister, Rosie, comes to get us for dinner. All 3 of us girls walk downstairs to their informal dining room together, and take our normal seats. It is easy to know that I spend a lot of time here because there is no confusion as to where I sit at the table, and it is also like that for Christina at my house.

We all give thanks before passing our plates around the table to get every desired food onto our plate. Much like my own dinner table, it is quiet as we eat.

"So Tris," Mr. Washington starts, "how has the first week of high school treated you?"

"I guess it's been pretty normal," I answer.

"That's good," Mr. Washington nods his head in approval before turning back to his plate. We all finish eating, with a little small talk here and there.

I take my dirty dishes to the kitchen and rinse off my syrupy plate before leaving it in the sink. Christina does the same and we wash our hands, then go back to her room.

"So do you wanna watch TV?" she asks after she closes her bedroom door.

"Sounds good," I reply and search her sheets for the remote. We find it and both agree on the marathon of Say Yes to the Dress.

Eventually, we both grow tired and begin to yawn. I get off the bed and change into my pajamas then go to the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth.

I exit the bathroom as a drowsy Christina enters. "I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight," I say. I go back into Christina's room and snuggle up under the covers on my side of her queen size bed and drift off to sleep before she even comes back to the room to turn the lights off.

A/N: more eventful things are going to start happening soon, I promise :) follow, favorite, and review please :)))))


End file.
